Efficient program analysis using abstract interpretation typically uses convex domains such as intervals, octagons, zonotopes or polyhedral. However, certain properties of interest require reasoning about non-convex structures. Accordingly, program analysis methods that address these non-convex structures would represent an advance in the art.